


Realizations by a Potion

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione found out something, what she needed to share with Snape.





	Realizations by a Potion

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only a scene, not a whole fanfiction. I wrote this on one of my lessons at school a long time ago. I just found the notebook where I did this.  
> I hope you will like this oneshot (it’s even shorter than that.) and if you do so, please leave kudos and comments.  
> My first language is not English, so sorry about the accidental grammar errors.  
> Xx: Mary

Severus didn’t understand the girl’s bravery, but he closed the door gently behind her anyway.

“What can I do for you, Miss Granger?” He asked. “Oh by the way make yourself home.” He added sarcastically, and sat down on the sofa at his living room. Hermione followed his example, and she sat down on an armchair in front of him.

Severus gave her a questioning look, since he had no idea what the girl wanted from him.

Hermione took a deep breath, and poured it out.

“Sir? ... I think I like you.” She said as fast as she could, and her cheeks turned bright red.

Severus’ mouth gaped and he opened his eyes when he realized what did Granger just said to him.

“Is this a cruel joke? Was it Weasley’s idea?” He said loudly, his voice was full with anger.

“No... I do like you, Sir... ever since I smelled you in my Amortentia potion... That was when I found out this.” She said softly.

“You... you smelled me in that potion?” Asked Snape. He was still shocked by what the girl had just told him.

“Yes, I did, and I have to say it was mesmerising.” Said Hermione and sighed pleasantly.

Severus couldn’t believe that the knew it all Granger liked him that way.

“Well... this was unexpected.” He said and forced a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I couldn’t keep it to myself. It was eating me up alive.” Confessed Hermione.

“I should be more angry with you, Miss Granger, but for the record, you do smell nice too.” He said on his velvety baritone, and Hermione sighed.

“You mean...?” Asked Hermione, whereon Severus nodded.

“Yes, I guess I mean... Hermione.” Said Severus, and Hermione shivered when he spoke her name for the very first time. It sent shivers through her spine, and her heart began to flutter.

“Oh my god, Severus.” She said with a smile, when she realized Snape liked her as much as she did him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, when she had spoke his given name, but he didn’t tell her off, like he usually did with his students.

Instead he stood up, and went to Hermione.

The young Gryffindor smiled at the dark man, when Snape leaned down to kiss her.

When his lips touched hers, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Severus stroked her back, and slowly entered her mouth with his tongue.

Hermione gladly gave him permission and moaned into the kiss.

“Well... this was really nice.” Said Snape, when they parted. He had a small smile across his face, and it warmed Hermione’s heart.

“I hope, it was not the last.” Said Hermione, whereon Severus kissed her again.

“No, I hope that too.” He said happily.


End file.
